Short Stories
by AstralWritten
Summary: These are my short stories i wrote in wattpad
1. Chapter 1: Channeling Returning Home

**_There's a heavy storm making it way in, but this storm was not a regular storm there was this weird baby blue color and silver glow coming from the storm. While the storm was brewing in a light turquoise/green in the two-story house with custom shaped bow-window, large arch octagon window and on the lower level of the house was the basement with a hopper window and that would be whether the laundry room is. Whereas the storm moved towards the basement open window. And light footstep started making their way downstairs, an average height silhouette of a young female while carrying a laundry basket and laundry bag in their hands and put them down and started separating the clothes by color. A few hours pass by. Belladonna was only on her fourth and fifth load of laundry. Has belladonna was about put the fifth load in the washer when she saw the baby blue and silver glow coming towards the basement window she dropped the laundry load in shock and fainted on the floor._**

 ** _A slight faint sound of someone speaking can be heard and belladonna open her eyes and saw two small mythical creatures with any blue and silver wings wearing a long silver gown. Belladonna mouth open in shock and try to say something and finally found her voice and ask " who are you? And what are you doing here? ". The two fairies with the baby blue and silver wings answered by saying " we're fairies from the mystic realm and we're here to take you back home "_**

 ** _" Back home? I am home, I don't have any other home ". Belladonna said to two fairies._**

 ** _The two fairies shook their head and said: " this shook your home you were: sent to the mortal realm for your safety the because it was safe for you ". And they continue speaking and said, " you are what's know has a changeling in the mythic/fairy world, we've been watching you ever since you come here till it was time to retrieve you "._**

 ** _Belladonna shook her head furiously at the fairies trying to digest the information that she been told and said: " look I don't know who you're looking for but I'm not the changeling fairy you're looking for ". Belladonna wasn't believing any of the coming from the fairies mouth._**

 ** _The fairies looked at belladonna with their emerald and hazel eyes and said: "we don't have the wrong changeling fairy, we know it's you, You're under a glamour to concealed what you really look like and their one way to prove it ". Belladonna gave the fairies are you kidding look and said sarcastically " Oh and how are going prove it ". While putting air quotes on proving it. The fairies moved towards belladonna and connected their wings together and a powerful light started to surround Bella's entry body and the power light come to a standstill and Bella's blue eyes change into a blue/emerald and she grows purple/green fairy wings._**


	2. 2 Secret Admire

**_Seating down in her office chair was date planner with auburn hair and emerald color eyes and six feet tall going over the_**

 ** _her next client date planner._**

 ** _When suddenly she heard chaos outside her office when her intercom lit up and her secretary at the end said: " umm Madam William, Sir Andrews is here to talk to you ". Has the secretary the last sentence was caught off by sir Andrew coming into her office. Madame king know's sir Aries Andrews from her high school years have they are also friends who she had interest in but never acted on._**

 ** _Sir Andrew was pacing back and forth ranting at full speed not taking a break in between to breath has madame king couldn't understand or hear what he says has she only catch "has been swindled" and " My plan couldn't possibly work, it's not like she has any interest in me ". But madame king wasn't sure it that he said. And she asks " can you slow down and explain to me what's going on? And what do you mean you been said swindled? and that your plan couldn't work? because their no way she could have any interested in you? Who she? Your fiancé?"_**

 ** _Sir Andrew took a deep breath and said: " well my fiancé she wasn't really my fiancé she was an actress that I hired to gain information that I could use to impress someone I had interest since freshmen year in high school ". And finally, to a deep breath and he continues speaking and said " but instead continues with the assignment she found the rest of the money, I wouldn't give to her till she completed the assignment and some of my very important items and left town "_**

 ** _Madame King eyes wide that all this information and said " did you call the police? And trying to impress the person you had interest on since freshmen year of high school, who is she? "._**

 ** _Sir Andrew said, " and say what that the actress that I hired to pretend to be my fiancé with the money was supposed to pay and that she also took with her some important items with her and left town:?" And shake his head and said " no thanks to you and is you, Esmeralda "._**

 ** _Esmeral king's eyes looked like it's about to pop out of her socket and said " me" with a squeaking voice and pointed to herself and Sir Andrew nodded his head to confirmed and said, " Yes you ". and Esmeralda King moved closer to Aries Andrew and kissed him and tries kissed Esmeralda back._**


	3. Chapter 3: Con Artist Witch Vampire

**_A makeshift hospital stood around the hard if the hospital has the hospital was so overflowing with patients that they couldn't keep everyone in the hospital. Has they was an outbreak of horrible sickness. laying in a cot was a young female with long brown/ caramel color hair with teal ocean color eyes. She let out a heavy cough with a pale sickly look and she warped the blanket around her even more. But the young female didn't have the sickness going around and she put on her acting skills as she heard and saw her cot open and made her eyes looked glazed. Has she wanted Vladimir Dracula to turn her into a vampire but knew he wouldn't do it unless it was absolutely and that when she came up with the idea of taking her illness?_**

 ** _A young but attractive men walked into the cot has he been coming here every day has he still hasn't made a decision yet and looked over the young female and the female said in hoarse voice " Hello again Vladimir ".and Vladimir saw she was getting worst and Vlad Dracula said " alright I'll do it " nodding his head knowing what she was asking without saying anything._**

 ** _Few thousands of years later Vladimir Dracula heard rumor of what happened to young female witch and that when he decided to follow all the lead with leading him to the last location and what he saw made him in his track has multiple bodies piled on top of one another all drain of blood and he saw and heard moments and follow and saw the young female witch vampire holding someone by their throat about to drain their blood and she said " go away can't you see I'm snacking here ". And vald said, " I wouldn't actually call snacking more like devouring ". The young female witch vampire let out a hollow laugh that would send a chill down your spine. And the young female witch vampire said " you didn't come here to talk now did you came here to kill me, good luck with that many have try and ended out dead in turn " and she just uncaringly twisted the person neck killing them instantly._**

 ** _Vladimir looks at the young female witch vampire and truly but calming and said " will see won't now won't we Embry " and if you look closely in his eyes you see can sadness angry because of that happened while he was speaking Embry attack Vladimir Dracula and he quickly made a defense moves. Has the fight has begun has a chaos was everywhere form their fight but who knows for how long their fight will continue on._**


	4. Question

Should I write a harry potter young Dracula and a series of unfortunate events crossover story?. Or a Harry Potter Game of Thrones, crossover story? with pairings like Hermione Jon, Jojen Oc, Bran Luna. or Vladimir Dracula OC, etc.


End file.
